


I adore you

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, okay?, overly dramatic and poetic dont @ me, these two are just too sweet, twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: He never believes Keith when he says Shiro is beautiful. That he's everything Keith could ever want. That Keith could spend a lifetime kissing that belief into Shiro's head.





	I adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a twitter thread I did a couple weeks back

It's what Keith lives for, to trace his fingers along a sinuous trail, down and up and over and curling around hands, over a jaw, a _cock…_

To watch Shiro bite his lip, undulate, luxuriate under his touch, to murmur sweet nothings against his skin. He flushes so beautifully. He never truly believes Keith. 

He never believes Keith when he says Shiro is beautiful. That he's _everything_ Keith could ever want. That Keith could spend a lifetime kissing that belief into Shiro's head. 

Shiro breathes a moan, and Keith glances up at him through dark lashes, tongue working over the thin gnarl of a scar, down to dip over his navel and tease at the fine trail of silver hair below it. 

He only teases at taking him in his mouth. Kiss after kiss, open-mouthed and warm against Shiro's cock, until he's pressing one soft to the head of it, smirking when it jumps under his lips. 

There's no need for words, but Keith says them anyway, “You're perfect.” 

Shiro chuckles at them, breathless and tinged on a soft noise of pleasure as Keith pushes his legs up and seats himself between them. He's been working him for a while, so when he slides inside him to the hilt it's a breeze. 

Shiro’s jaw drops at that, hooded, shadowed irises turning his way in borderline disbelief, as if he didn't expect it. Keith's name is a whisper on his lips, choked and blissful. 

Keith just smirks and leans forward to kiss at them, tongue dipping into his mouth to taste him with a groan. A little minty, he brushed his teeth. Ready for sleep. He probably didn't expect that Keith would ambush him like he did. 

Keith runs one hand down Shiro's arm, tangling their fingers and grasping for Shiro's prosthetic with his other, that unlimited mobility can be a bitch when he's looking to hold onto it. 

Shiro laughs again when Keith fumbles and has to look around to find his metal hand. Keith grasps onto it where it's a little too far away on the sheets, and Shiro watches with a smile when Keith presses a kiss to it. 

He plants both of Shiro's hands in the mattress beside his head, rolling his hips and watching as Shiro's eyes flutter shut, breath punched out of him as Keith just rocks them together. It's a slow, sweet grind. 

Shiro makes soft noises, like he's containing himself, and Keith takes one hand back to pull Shiro's hips into his lap, changing the angle, startling a gasp out of his husband. 

“ _Keith_.” 

Keith chuckles, hoarse with pleasure at the tight warmth of him. He leans down to mouth at Shiro's jaw, feel him arch and writhe against him as he goes a little harder, a little faster. 

It doesn't take long, Keith knows his husband’s body, he knows what he likes, how to make him lose himself, he knows when Shiro is close. And Keith gets desperate, panting against him. 

Shiro murmurs his name in a litany of moans and whines, fingers tightening around Keith's where he's pressing them hard into the mattress. And then he tightens.

Keith licks at Shiro’s lips and swallows his strangled groan, making a choked sort of noise of his own as he comes seconds afterward. And then he hums in contentment, resting atop Shiro's heaving chest. 

He presses lazy kisses to the damp skin before his lips, rubbing his hand over Shiro's arm in a slow, sleepy motion. 

Shiro chuckles softly, and Keith lifts his head to smile at him, lazy and happy. 

“You always do that.” Shiro rasps. 

Keith leans in to nuzzle his cheek, eyes closed, still buried deep inside his husband, “What?” 

Shiro moans and undulates beneath him, once, biting his lip, “Catch me off guard.” he murmurs. 

“You love it.” Keith says, and Shiro pries his fingers away from Keith's hands to cup his face. Keith watches as he stares lovingly up at him, stroking his thumb over Keith's lip. 

“I love _you._ ” 

Keith ducks his head, always overwhelmed to hear it, even after so many years together, no matter what. It always makes his heart skip, his skin flush with warmth. 

“Shiro.” he manages as Shiro pulls him in for the kiss he was expecting. “ _Mmf_.” 

“Hm?” Shiro wonders with a grin. 

Keith props himself up on his arms and sighs, smiling softly down at Shiro's blissful gaze. They say it every day. They say it many times, how does it always affect him so? 

Maybe because it's real. Maybe because Shiro is the only man Keith will _ever_ feel it for. Maybe because...like Shiro never believes Keith when he says he's beautiful...Keith can hardly believe Shiro loves him back. 

Keith sighs and exhales the words, soft and breathy like a prayer, shaky with the force of what he feels for this man. 

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> 


End file.
